Loved by an Angel
by xCrazykindofWeirdx
Summary: The birth of Sakura was forbidden, however a chance was given to her through the powers of the elders. The way she chooses to use it will decide whether she lives or suffers. A story of forbidden love, and past secrets. SxS


**A/N Another one of my old fics Edited. Hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own any of the CCS characters on any references made to Charmed (TV show).**

Life.

It's not what it's cracked up to be.

Death is easy, peaceful. Life is hard.

xXx

"No... She will not do that!" A frantic woman screamed to the heavens. "She doesn't deserve this!" Tears streamed down her face, as she held her baby close.

A flash of light blinded the young woman; she screamed and covered her eyes, stumbling backwards.

"I am very sorry" a deep, male voice echoed through the empty street. It calmed her, when she saw a young man, maybe 16 years at most. She knew he wouldn't harm her as a soft power emanated from his being. He stepped forward, with his arms open. Athough seemingly sympathetic, he showed slight disgust toward the young mother and her child.

"Why?" she asked as fresh tears spilled from her icy blue eyes. The baby began to cry, as her curly auburn hair fell out of her wrap.

The young man stepped closer, a little cautious of his actions. His eyes softened; as he whispered "I must, I am so sorry" he gently lifted the baby from her arms, as she let her go.

He stepped back to where he had appeared, the young woman watching, sorrow filled her heart as her only child was taken away. The same flash of light shone through the street and they were gone.

She collapsed, letting her fear, doubt and sorrow over take her, she shook violently as she sobbed, and screamed at the world.

Life goes on...

xXx

"It's her 17th birthday, it is time." An Elder spoke to a young man.

The young man nodded, and walked out of the room, his face was controlled, however sadness shone through his piercing amber eyes.

xXx

She was sitting by a water fountain, in the garden; her long auburn hair flowed beyond her lower back, as her finger stroked the water. She was humming a tune when she noticed Syaoran coming towards her.

He stood and watched her for a moment, he knew he would miss her. His emotions had changed over the years of her arrival and up-bringing. In the beginning he found this task impossible, resenting the elders for this charge. However as she grew and developed into a woman resembling his current body age, he found himself admiring her strength and beauty more often. But of course this was forbidden by the elders, she was his 'charge' nothing more. His job was to protect her.

"Syaoran…" she smiled and stood, giving him a hug.

"Sakura," he replied wrapping his arm loosely around her waist. _Distance yourself, she is leaving._ He thought.

He stepped away from her, and sat at the fountain watching the ripples spread. She sat down next to him, her eyebrows furrowed slightly. She knew something was wrong.

"You have to leave" he whispered. He dared not look at her. He could not hold back his emotions if he did, he must remain emotionless.

"I knew I couldn't stay forever" she whispered. Her voice had stuttered, Syaoran looked up at her, tears fell freely from her beautiful emerald eyes.

His hand automatically lifted, his palm cupping her cheek as his thumb gently wiped away her tears. "We shall meet again." He spoke the words carefully, hoping she would not notice the hitch in his words.

Sakura smiled at him sadly, "When I am old and you are still 18, you age slower than I. I have not forgotten." She said.

"I told you that when you where 5. How do you…?"

She smiled and shook her head.

"I must go, I will keep you safe." He said standing.

"At a distance" she muttered, knowing he could here.

He took her hand, helping her up. She smiled sadly at him, "I will miss you" she squeaked, this made him smirk.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, and his around her waist. "I will miss you too" his breath tickled her ear and she hugged him tighter.

They broke apart, he swiftly lowered his mouth to hers, her lips parted slightly, and he captured her lips in a chaste kiss. "I wanted to be your first" he simply whispered before reluctantly allowing space between them.

"The elders request your presence as soon as you are able, good luck Sakura." He finished with lingering eye contact before her turned and disappeared.

xXx

"Sakura, you shall be given an apartment in Tokyo, an adviser will help you settle into you're knew world… I think her name is, ah yes, Tomoyo Daidouji, she will hopefully… Sakura?"

Sakura was sitting in a white room, six elders sat around her in a horse shoe formation, the most powerful Elder was explaining to her, what her new life will consist of. However she was not paying much attention. Sakura's attention was fixed on a beautiful brown haired 'Whitelighter' playing with a young child outside the window. She smiled to herself as he picked the child up, spinning in a circle, making the child scream with laughter.

The elder followed her gaze, and noticed her smile. He sighed loudly catching her attention.

"Sakura, you know that those feelings are forbidden, would you please listen?"

"I do not have those feelings" she protested, "we are good friends, and I shall miss him. That is all." She spoke formally (mainly to impress the Elders).

"Good, now. Tomoyo will assist you on anything you are worried about. You remember why you are being sent to earth, don't you?" he questioned, giving her a knowing look.

"How could I forget? I must find love within the space of a year and if not…" she let her sentence hang; she really didn't want to think about that.

The elder looked at her pitifully. "I am sorry Sakura, this was never our choice." He whispered.

"I know this is the fault of my mother, right? How come I know nothing more about her?" she questioned

"It is not our place to say" a second elder spoke.

She sighed, and stood. "When will I be leaving?" she queried.

"Now"

With that a huge white light flashed in front of her, she screamed "I wanted to say bye!" but it was too late.

xXx

**Syaoran POV**

I heard a scream coming from the conference room, and I knew that sound anywhere.

"Sakura" I whispered

I ran and flew open the doors, the elder sat there calmly looking at me, as if they expected this.

"Where is she? Is she okay?" I asked frantically.

"She is gone." Was all they said.

My heart ached; I looked down at my feet, lightly bowed, to be polite, and walked out of the room. My legs felt week as I knew. She had gone. I have lost her.

xXx

**Sakura POV**

I woke up feeling dazed, like I had been drugged or something. I looked around the room I had appeared in. It was similar to the one back home. The bed I am lying on had white drapes hanging down elegantly, the walls where a lilac, and my bed sheets where matching in colour.

A mirrored wardrobe was fitted in by the door, and was filled with brand new clothing, which I suspect was the Elders doing. Makeup and cosmetics where neatly arranged on my dresser, by a pile of shoe boxes containing the latest styles, and fashion shoe wear. So far, this place was almost as good as home, however, who can beat heaven?

_Home_ I thought of all the things I would miss, when a pair of beautiful amber eyes flashed into my mind, his handsome face filling my vision, as his bangs hug loosely and messily in front of his face.

My eyes filled with tears, as I continued to reminisce all the good times I had with him, including our kiss. My first. How am I supposed to fall for someone when I have already fallen?

xXx

I had spent my first day on earth crying, well that is progression! Oh well, I bet my 'adviser' would be visiting tomorrow, I should probably go in the shower and go to bed.

My muscled ached uncomfortable, I blamed the stubbed 'orb' the elder's did (orb is a type of transport, only Whitelighter, and elders can do).

I turned the water as hot as possible, allowing the steam to sooth my aching back. I stood, motionless, as the water burned my skin, I tried to take my mind of leaving home, and it didn't work. All I could think of was him, his lips pressing gently against mine.

I fell asleep that dreaming only of him. _What if I never see him again_ I wondered.


End file.
